This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Natural resources, such as oil and gas, are used as fuel to power vehicles, heat homes, and generate electricity, in addition to myriad other uses. Once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource.
Further, such systems generally include a wellhead assembly through which the resource is extracted. These wellhead assemblies may include a wide variety of components and/or conduits, such as various control lines, casings, valves, and the like, that control drilling and/or extraction operations. As will be appreciated, various control lines or other components of a production or transport system are typically coupled to one another to provide a path for hydraulic control fluid, chemical injections, or the like to be passed through the wellhead assembly. Such control lines are often disposed in various passages through components of the wellhead assembly, such as a tubing spool, a tubing hanger, a christmas tree, and/or a running tool.
The control lines may be surrounded in the passage by heavy drilling fluid, which is used to facilitate the drilling and removal of cuttings from a drill bore. When the control lines are disengaged, for example, to remove the running tool, the christmas tree, or the tubing hanger, it is desirable to keep the control lines relatively clear of contaminants, such as the heavy drilling fluid, so that downhole controls are not compromised due to clogs or damaged valves. Additionally, any fluid surrounding the coupling may be pressurized as a result of hydrostatic head pressure or pressure applied during well control or testing operations, and it is desirable to block that pressure from entering the fluid control system or downhole control lines if the control lines are engaged or disengaged.